


Not Her Lena...

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [45]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: When another Earth contains a Lena that Alex doesn't expect to find...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Kudos: 17





	Not Her Lena...

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 word drabble, personal writing exercise challenge.
> 
> (Random scribbling. Enjoy?)
> 
> Challenge: [100 Words](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/629433447021150208/writing-exercise-1)
> 
> Word: "Shock"
> 
> Ship: AgentCorp (Supergirl TV Series)

  
  
Alex tipped forward and held familiar shoulders. The scent of a warm, memorable perfume, woven into raven locks, invaded her senses as they brushed across her face. Unfortunately, romantic intimacy this was not. For the feeling in her gut wasn’t of fervent fluttering, but of a sharp, twisting pain, driven into her by the woman she loved.

The jagged knife that plunged into her flesh, left Alex speechless and teary-eyed.

  


“This… isn’t you, Lee…”

  


Because, though it was another Earth, Alex had yet to meet a version of Lena, whose voice was devoid of love, and held nothing but hate.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com)!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
